The Mysteries of New Anubis
by BananaBubbles98
Summary: When new girl, Aurora "Rory" Dawson, moves into the new House of Anubis, what new mysteries will be revealed? And who's the new guy, Noah Blake? And why does Nina seem so familiar? Fabina, Jara, Peddie, Amfie, Moy, OC/OC! *BRIEF HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1: New Anubis

_**Haha, yes I've created another story! I was thinking about what it would be like if I went to Anubis House, and voila! So, the main character's name is not my real name, but I have based her off of my personality a bit. I've got a good feeling about this one, so I hope y'all like it! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" My cab driver announces as we pulled up to my new home, Anubis House. The brochure had said that it was newly renovated so that it could hold more boarders, and I could definitely see how new it was. The bricks weren't worn or chipped, and all the windows were perfectly polished. It seemed like a nice house to live in, but I couldn't help but feel a bit... creeped out by it.<p>

"Pardon me, Miss?" The cab driver pulled me out of my reverie, and was holding out his hand.

"Oh right, sorry!" I dig into my pocket for his payment, and took my luggage from him. With a wave goodbye, I started walking up to the door, but I was nearly knocked over by two boys chasing each other to the door.

"Jerome! Give me back my phone!" A boy with short, fuzzy, brown hair yelled. He was wearing a purple t-shirt with an alien head on it, denim jeans, and green Converse. It had taken me, literally, about three seconds to figure out that he was obsessed with extra-terrestrials, but he seemed to be rather clumsy and foolish.

"Why, hello there. Who might you be?" The blonde boy asked after he noticed me. He was wearing a red, button-up shirt under a black vest, black jeans, and black dress shoes. He seemed to be a little dressed-up just for coming to boarding school, but I could already sense his snobby attitude.

"Um... I'm Aurora Dawson, but you can call me Rory. I'm new," I replied while giving a little wave. The boys gave each other a look, but I couldn't really tell what it meant.

"You're American?" The brown haired boy eyed me. I wasn't wearing anything slobby, just a simple blue sweater, denim jeans, and navy Converse. My Roxy suitcase sat behind me, and my floral backpack was on my shoulders. **(All the girl's outfits are on my polyvore account (bananabubbles98).**

"Last time I checked... yep! Still American!" I joked while they chuckled.

"Well, I'm Lewis. Alfie Lewis," Alfie smirked before extending his hand. I gladly shook it, and then turned to the other boy.

"Nevermind that git. I'm Jerome Clarke," I shook his hand as well while Alfie hit his arm.

"Me? You're the one that stole my phone!" They then returned to their game of keep-away while I knocked on the door. A short, plump woman answered after a few moments and immediately pulled me into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, Dearie! I'm Trudy, your house-mother, and I see that you've already met Jerome and Alfie," She said as they walked up behind me.

"Hey Trudes! We missed your cooking! Oh, and of course you!" Alfie laughed as he gave Trudy a hug.

"Oh Alfie, same as always! Why don't you three head into the common room until everyone gets here? The we can sort out sleeping arrangements," Trudy ushered us into a well-decorated room. There was a television on one wall, with a couch and two chairs in front of it, and a dining table behind it. Bookshelves lined the walls, and there was an empty desk by the door.

"Wow, this is so much better than last year's house!" Jerome gushed as we sat down on the couch. Alfie flipped on the television and put on something called _Doctor Who_. I was finally starting to catch up with the plot when a blonde girl, blonde boy, and brown haired boy entered the room.

"Alfie!" The blonde girl shrieked as she tackled Alfie into the biggest bear-hug I've ever seen. They pulled away and kissed before she sat on his lap. The boys who had entered with her were staring at me, and after a few moments she finally noticed my presence.

"Who are you?" She was wearing a cream and pink sweater with a bird on it, dark denim jeans, and hot pink heels. The blonde boy was wearing a Nike shirt, track pants, and tennis shoes. The brown haired boy was wearing a blue plaid shirt, denim jeans, and black Converse.

"Hi, I'm Aurora Dawson, but you can call me Rory. I'm new," I waved at them as they sat down around Alfie, Jerome, and I.

"It's nice to meet you Rory! I'm Amber Millington, that blonde boy over there is Mick Campbell, and that's Fabian Rutter!" She pointed at them in turn and then turned back to Alfie. I looked over at the blonde boy, Mick, and decided to talk to him.

"So, Mick, anything I should know about my other housemates?"

"Yeah, um, I'm the sporty one. I'm dating Mara Jaffray, who's the smart one. Fabian, over here, is my nerdy best mate, and he's dating the other American in the house, Nina Martin. Obviously Alfie and Amber are dating, She's the girly one, and he's the science-fiction freak. Jerome is the prankster, as well as Alfie, and he's single. Patricia Williamson is the punk and Joy Mercer is kind of girly, kind of preppy. They're best friends. Then there's Eddie Sweet, who's Patrica's punk boyfriend and the principal's son. You've met Trudy, and our care-taker, Victor, is really strict and creepy. If you're smart, you'll steer clear of him," He explained as two other girls walked in, giggling.

"Patricia! Joy!" Amber squealed as she squeezed both girls tightly. The punk one, who I believe was Patricia, was wearing a black off-the-shoulder peace shirt, frayed jean shorts, and black combat boots. The shorter girl, obviously Joy, was wearing a red and white sweater, black jeans, and black flats. After finally ending their hug with Amber, and introducing themselves, Joy ran straight into Fabian's arms.

"FABES! God, I missed you so much! I'm so glad to be back!" Joy shouted as Fabian just stood there akwardly.

"Isn't he dating Nina?" I asked Mick.

"Yep. I've got a bad feeling about this," He muttered as a black haired girl walked in.

"Mara!" Mick shouted as he lifted her up and spun her around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jerome's face fall a bit, but I decided to ignore it for now.

"It's so good to see you Mick! I missed you!" Mara giggled. She was wearing a cream, striped sweater, tan jeans, and vintage Oxfords. She seemed to be a little shy, but very sophisticated.

"Mara, this is Rory Dawson. She's the newbie this year!" Mick said as I waved. Mara came over and hugged me. I had a feeling that we would be really good friends.

"It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet y'all too! I'm surprised; everyone's so welcoming!" I laughed.

"Which is especially surprising for Trixie," Alfie laughed as Patricia swatted his shoulder. Suddenly, the front door opened, and a girl with wavy, brown hair walked in. She was wearing a red, striped t-shirt, denim jeans, and red Converse. Something about her seemed a little familiar, but I shrugged it off.

"NINA!" Fabian yelled as he embraced Nina. I could immediately see why these two were together; they were just so cute as a pair. I saw Joy pout a bit, and fold her arms across her chest. Is it just me, or does this house have way too many love triangles?

"Hey Fabian," Nina blushed. Fabian led her over to the couch and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Neens, meet Rory Dawson. Rory, meet Nina," Fabian said as Nina and I shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you!" I said as Nina gasped.

"You're American, too?"

"Yeah, I didn't know it was that surprising," I joked.

"Which state are you from?"

"Georgia. You?"

"I'm from Florida, but I used to live in Georgia when I was little!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool!" I laughed as we all started having seperate conversations. About an hour later, two more boys walked in. The first one, who looked punky like Patricia and had blonde hair, was wearing an AC/DC shirt, gray jeans, and black Vans. The other one, who had spiky brown hair, wore a navy and white striped Polo shirt, denim jeans, and navy Converse.

"Hey ladies, what's shakin'?" The blonde boy asked as he plopped down between Joy and Patricia.

"Oh, Eddie! Would you just shut up!" Patricia sneered as 'Eddie' put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't know it was a crime to miss my girly-friend," Eddie joked as he kissed Patricia's cheek.

"Apology accepted," Patricia laughed as she turned to the other boy.

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Noah. I just moved here from London," He said while sitting down in the seat across from me. I locked eyes with him for a second, but I blushed and looked away quickly. I have to admit, Noah's pretty cute.

"So what's everyone's name? It'd be kind of nice to not have to call you all things," He laughed.

"I'm Joy!"

"Patricia,"

"Eddie, but we met outside,"

"Hey, I'm Mick,"

"Fabian,"

"I'm Nina,"

"Jerome,"

"Alfie,"

"I'm Amber Millington, resident fashionista!"

"Hello, I'm Mara,"

"And, um, I'm Aurora, but you can call me Rory," I said as I reached out to shake his hand. The minute I touched his hand, I felt sparks, but I'm sure it was nothing.

"It's nice to meet you all," He said before Trudy and a creepy man walked in. I'm guessing the man was Victor, seeing as how he looked very mean.

"Alright students. You're back for another year here, and the house is brand new. However, the same restricitions as last year apply. The attic is off limits, you must be in your rooms by nine, and lights go out at ten," He growled and stalked out of the room.

"Well then," Trudy chuckled, "Alright! Everyone's luggage is in their rooms already. The rooms are as follows: Nina and Amber in the white room; Patricia and Joy in the purple room; Mara and Rory in the blue room; Mick and Fabian in the green room; Alfie and Jerome in the yellow room; Noah and Eddie in the red room. Boys are downstairs and girls are upstairs!" Trudy exclaimed as she left us to our own devices.

"Come on Rory! Let's go see our room!" Mara laughed as we dashed up to our room. I knew I was going to have an awesome year in the House of Anubis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Longest story I have ever written. Just wanted to get the introductions in. Hahaha, thanks for taking the twenty minutes it probably took to read it! I'll try to update soon, but I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow so... we'll see how that goes! In case you were wondering, I made Rory look like Emily Osment, and Noah look like Josh Hutcherson. You can see all the girl's outfits on my polyvore account (bananabubbles98) if you wanna! Please review, I love feedback! Thanks y'all! :)<strong>_

_**I don't usually do this, but since it's the first chapter... I need 5 reviews to continue! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Mystery Begins

_**Well, even though I got only one review (Thank you EatYourKimChi!), I still got 2 story alerts(Thank you Tabyylynn and EatYourKimChi!) In case you were confused over the whole 'Eddie Sweet' thing, I decided to make everyone in the House know about it because I've got bigger plans for Peddie ;). So thank you to those who took the time to read chapter 1, and enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Rory? Rory, wake up!" Mara whispered as I woke up.<p>

"Mara? Why are you waking me up at... 3:35 in the morning?" I groaned as she yanked back the sheets and revealed my coral pajama top and polka-dot pajama pants.

"Nina, Amber, Patricia, Fabian, Amber, and Jerome are all gone! Everyone else is going to look for them," Mara said as she walked towards the door in her black and white plaid pajama pants, black tank top, and hot pink slippers. Sighing, I shuffled after her and followed her downstairs into the foyer where Joy, Eddie, Mick, and Noah were all waiting.

"Alright guys. I say we split up into three different groups. Joy, you go with Eddie, and Rory will go with Noah," Mara directed as she grabbed Mick's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen. Joy and Eddie shuffled off towards the boys' rooms, leaving me and Noah to our own devices.

"So... where do you wanna look first?" Noah asked.

"Um... how about upstairs?" I replied as he nodded in agreement.

"Uh... How's England treating you so far?"

"Pretty good. It's a little hard to get used to at first, but I'm sure I'll adjust," I smiled.

"Well, that's good. How's rooming with Mara?"

"Really fun! She reminds me of one of my friends back home. How's rooming with Eddie?"

"As good as rooming with a punk-rocker can get, I guess," He laughed as we reached the top of the stairs.

"So, do you wanna search Patricia and Joy's room first?" I asked.

"Sounds good," We smiled at each other and walked into their room. I searched Joy's preppy side of the room while Noah took Patricia's gothic side. After looking under Joy's bed and in her closet, I turned around to see Noah's arm mucles flexing a bit as he knelt by Patricia's bed.

"D-Did you find anything?" I stuttered as he stood up. His brown eyes bore into mine as he straightened out his green t-shirt.

"Nope. Let's go check Nina and Amber's room next," He replied as we snuck down the hall. While walking in, I was almost struck blind by how much pink Amber owned.

"Oh my god... it's like someone opened a bottle of Pepto-Bismol and poured it over everything," I joked as we entered the room. Searching Nina's side of the room, I felt my shirt start to rise a bit as I was kneeling. As I went to pull my shirt down, I felt someone's eyes on my backside. I turned around to see Noah quickly averting his eyes away from me and to Amber's closet. I blushed and headed towards Nina's closet.

"Anything?" He asked as we walked into the hallway.

"Nope, and they definitely aren't in mine and Mara's room, so that leaves..."

"The attic," we both chuckled a bit and headed over to the door, but it was already opened slightly.

"Stay here," I whispered to him as I snuck up the small flight of steps. I poked my head through the crack of the door and listened to their conversation.

"Speaking of immortality-seeking mental cases," Patricia said as she handed a piece of paper to Nina.

"It's an obituary for Renee Zeldman!" She gasped.

"Guess he learned he wasn't immortal the hard way," Fabian said as they all looked at each other with looks of both relief and guilt. What on Earth were they talking about?

"Hey Alfie, I'm getting a little cold. Can you grab that quilt from over there?" Amber asked as Alfie stood up. He lifted the sheet to reveal a small shelf of knick-knacks.

"Woah! Check it out!" Alfie exclaimed as they all gathered in a circle. They were huddled around a small, golden box with, what looked like, Egyptian heiroglyphics on the top.

"Well, this is the symbol for reincarnation... and this is-,"

"The symbol for gods!" Nina finished for Fabian as they smiled at each other. Nina carefully opened the box and pulled out several necklaces.

"What are they?" Jerome asked as he fingered a black necklace with a jackal-looking head on it.

"I don't know, but something's telling me that we were all meant to have a pendant," Nina explained as she grabbed a silver necklace with a circle attached to it. Inside the circle was a single feather.

"Ma'at," Nina said as she pulled her out from under the necklace's chain.

Fabian reached for a blue necklace with a crescent moon and strange bird on it.

"Thoth," he said while putting his around his neck.

Amber immediately grabbed a round silver and red pendant with horns on it.

"Who's this?" She asked while putting it on.

"I believe that's the symbol of Hathor," Nina explained as Amber inspected the necklace.

Alfie chuckled as he picked up a chain that had an impish creature on the end.

"He looks like you Alfie!" Jerome laughed as Alfie slid his necklace on.

"Isn't that the god, Bes?" Fabian asked as Nina nodded. They must be really big on egyptian mythology.

Jerome slid the pendant that he'd been holding around his neck.

"Seth," Nina whispered, "Very fitting." Jerome and Nina playfully glared at each other before looking away.

Patricia scooped up a silver tag that had a lion and a circle on it.

"Sekhmet," She said as she ran her thumb over the charm.

Suddenly, Nina's eyes went black she said, "_Reincarnations of the Gods... Find the Chosen Sister... Protect your pendants with your life, for they are now your lives..._"Nina's eyes returned to normal as Fabian hugged her tightly.

"Wait... there are still... six pendants left!" Amber said as they put the box away, "Are there more reincinerations?"

"Reincarnations, Amber. And I think it'd be best if we all went to bed now. We can figure it all out tomorrow. Sibuna?" Nina said as she put her right hand over her right eye.

"Sibuna," I heard as I crept back down the stairs. I found Noah still in the hallway when I came down.

"Are they still up there?"

"Yes, but they're coming down," I replied while we quickly headed down the hallway.

"Well... Goodnight Rory," Noah smiled.

"Goodnight Noah," I said as I headed back to my room. As I entered the room, I saw Mara already laying in her bed, fast asleep. Apparently, she had given up her search long before Noah and I had.

"Goodnight Mara," I chuckled as I pulled the covers up to my chin.

_Chosen Sister... your time has come..._ I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooooh! What have I got in store for you? If you wanna find out, you'll have to review! I know, sneaky me. Anyways, I will post pictures of the pendants as soon as I can! Please review! :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Glittery, Golden Words

_**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts guys! So, this story has a lot to do with Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, so if you want I can post a chapter explaining some of the myths and things I will use in my story. It probably won't be until the plot thickens a little more, though. I hope y'all like Chapter 3! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles!" My alarm clock sang as I stretched. I smiled to myself as I hit the 'off' button and and went to over to my closet. I pulled out my favorite over-sized green sweater, skinny jeans, and gray Converse. As soon as I was dressed, Mara finally woke up.<p>

"Morning sleepyhead," I chuckled as I ran a brush through my wild hair. It never looked good in the mornings, which is why I usually straightened it, but I didn't feel like doing my hair this morning. I sighed and pulled it up into a ponytail in defeat.

"Morning..." She ran a hand through her tousled, black hair, "What time is it?"

"Um... about 9:30," I walked out of the room and went downstairs as Mara got up to get ready.

"Morning guys," I said as I grabbed a plate and sat down across from Alfie. I immediately filled my plate with bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes.

"So, where were you guys last night?" Joy asked Patricia as Mara walked into the room. She sat in the empty seat between Mick and I.

"Yeah, we were looking for you guys all night!" Mara said as Noah entered the room. We smiled at each other, and he sat in empty seat next to me at the head of the table. Amber gave me a knowing glance before turning back to the main conversation.

"Um... we were-" Patricia started as Amber interrupted her.

"We were having a movie night in the attic last night!" She smiled as everyone but Noah and I went back to their breakfasts. He nudged my arm, and I shook my head in response. He seemed to accept this answer, but immediately brought it up again after everyone else left to go do their own things.

"I'm guessing you don't believe the movie night excuse?" He asked as I put my dish in the sink.

"They definitely weren't watching movies up there. I've got this feeling that they're up to something," I said, "I'm going up to the attic. Something's telling me that I need to go figure what they were doing."

"In broad daylight?"

"They're probably going to be up there at night anyways. Now's my only chance,"

"There's no way you're going up there alone. I'm in," He smiled and we went upstairs. We snuck past Victor's office and opened the attic door. Making sure the coast was clear, I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the golden box.

"Woah..." Noah breathed as I set it on the ground. Opening it up, I saw many different pendants. Pulling them all out, like Nina did, I counted them. Only six... so they had taken the other pendants they chose last night! I had this strange feeling, like I was meant to take one of the pendants, just like Nina and the others had last night.

"Pick one," I told Noah as I grabbed a silver, circular pendant. It had a strange engraving of a woman holding a circle above her head, and there were long wings spread out from her back.

Noah reached for one that was made of clay. It had what looked like a cane and... a rake.

"What the heck is that?" I laughed as he put his necklace on. He shrugged and helped me put my pendant on.

"How do I look?" I posed as we chuckled.

"Amazing," He smiled and I blushed. We stared at each other for a few minutes before akwardly looking away. Getting up, I put the box back on the shelf, but I noticed something shining on the wall.

"What's that?" I asked as Noah followed me over to the wall. I touched my hand to the wall and gasped. A vision of a barren desert filled my mind as I watched several people gather together in a circle. They were speaking in an ancient language so I couldn't understand what they were saying, but it was easy to see that they were all worried about something.

Two of the people, a man and a woman, grabbed hands before they faced the circle of other people. A voice whispered in my head... _Osiris and Isis_. They sadly smiled at each as they closed their eyes. A bright light emerged from their headdresses as my vision returned to normal.

"Rory? What happened?" Noah asked as I snapped back to reality.

"I don't know. You don't know anything about some people named Isis and Osiris... do you?" I asked as I tucked my pendant underneath my shirt.

"Nothing rings a bell. Why?"

I was about to answer him when golden letters appeared on the wall.

_Reincarnations that are meant to be... Find the six animals of Wadjet to find what you seek... your next clue you soon shall see... But you must not be weak..._

"Rory? Noah? Are yo- What's that?" Nina asked slowly as she strode over to us.

"I-I don't know. I thought it was just a painting or something," I lied as Noah looked at me weirdly. I flashed him a look as he nodded in agreement.

"Okay? Anyways, Amber wants everybody downstairs. Something about an Anubis House game day?" Nina smiled as she led us to the door.

"Oh, okay! We'll be down in a second!" I agreed as she went downstairs.

"So, why aren't we telling her?"

"I just don't know her well enough yet. I don't know if I can trust her," I said.

"Okay. So, do you wanna do some research after Amber's big game day?"

"I'd love to... but only if you can catch me first!" I squealed as he chased me down the hall.

I know it seems weird... but it feels like I've known Noah for years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So can y'all figure out what the clue means? I'll give you a shout-out if you do! Please review, it absolutely makes my day! :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Twister and Girl Talks

_**Chapter 4 has arrived! Alright, so I made this chapter a little more personal, and to give you a little insight on Rory. Everything that Rory tells Joy is true and did really happen. However, the self-criticism was not a result of this. I just wanted to make this a part of Rory's character, and I am also a little body conscious. I have felt like Joy before, and decided to use this to make this story a bit deeper on a new level. Don't get me wrong; I HATE Joy for being a prime factor in Fabina's fallout, but I actually like her character when she's not in Jabian. Anyways, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Yay! Everyone's here!" Amber squealed as Noah walked into the room, conveniently carrying me over his shoulder.<p>

"You're easier to catch than a snail!" Noah laughed as he threw me down on the couch. I swatted him on the arm and sat up, only to see everyone smiling at us.

"Getting cozy, are we Blake?" Jerome smirked as we both blushed. Scooting apart, we turned our attention to Amber who was setting up a game of Twister.

"Amber, really?" Patricia groaned, "Of all the games in the world?"

"Quiet! Now everyone pair up! Girls with girls and boys with boys!" She directed as Mara linked arms with me. I turned to see Patricia and Joy paired up, then Nina and Amber, Fabian and Mick, Jerome and Alfie, and Eddie and Noah.

"Okay, so each girls team will go against one boys team. Who's up first?" Amber asked as Patricia, Joy, Fabian, and Mick stepped forward. Joy giggled a bit as she pulled Patricia towards the mat, and Fabian shuffled over. I guess he was expecting Nina to go first. Nina was glaring at Joy from her spot on the couch as they all took their positions.

"Right foot red!" Amber said as everyone moved. After a few more spins, Patricia and Mick were in crab-like positions and Joy was leaning over Fabian.

"Oh, hey Fabes! How's the view from down there?" Joy flirted as she slowly leaned down.

"I wouldn't know, I can't see anything with you in my face," Fabian looked over at Nina, who was smiling at him, as Joy's eyes flashed with hurt. She 'fell' and shuffled over towards her spot on the couch next to Patricia, who had lost earlier after Mick bumped into her. Fabian won this round, so he went and sat on the "Winner's Couch" as Amber called it.

Amber called me, Mara, Alfie, and Jerome over next to play, so we all got up. Jerome winked at me while we were on "right hand yellow", but I simply blushed and shrugged it off. After Alfie slipped and fell on Mara, it was just me and Jerome left. Several moves later, Jerome was on top of me.

"So, how's Anubis treating you?" He smirked as I looked up at him.

"Just fine, thank you very much,"

"Any people catch your eye yet?" I saw Amber spin again, but Jerome was too caught up in our 'conversation' to notice. Wait a sec...

"Yeah, actually... But aparently not much catches your eye," He raises his eyebrows at me, and falls to the ground as I swing my leg to the blue spot next to me.

"Yes! Victory is sweet!" I cheer as everybody laughs except for Jerome, who's rubbing his head.

"Good one Dawson..."

"Thank you Clarke," I smile as I take a bow and sit down next to Fabian. Patricia took over as spinner as Nina, Amber, Eddie, and Noah take the mat. Amber went down immediately, claiming that with all this strain her ankles would swell up, and Eddie went down next after Patricia kicked him playfully when he was nearby. Noah had almost won when Nina reached over him to get to the next spot, knocking him over.

"Winners! Step up to the mat!" Amber announced as we all took our places. Fabian and Nina stood next to each other on one end while I faced them.

"Left foot green!"

"Right foot red!"

"Left hand red!"

After about five minutes later, Fabian and Nina were practically sitting on top of each other and flirting, and I was on the opposite side of the mat, in a turtle-like position.

"So this is what it feels like to be forever alone..." I joked from the lonely side of the mat. Nina and Fabian looked and laughed at me before turning back to each other, not realizing how close they were. After a few akward seconds, Fabian manned up and kissed Nina. Amber squealed, and everyone else whooped. Everyone except for Joy that is. She excused herself before heading upstairs.

"Joy!" Patricia started to get up, but I stopped her.

"Do you mind if I talk to her?" I ask as everyone stares at me, dumbfounded. She nods and watches me as I head to Joy's room.

"Joy?" I ask as I knock on her door.

"Rory? What're are you doing here? I thought Patricica would be the only one to come," Joy sniffled as I sat on her bed.

"I know. I asked her if I could talk to you this time."

"Why?"

"Because I know what you're going through. I know what it's like to want something you can't have," I say as she jerks her head up at me.

"How? How could you possibly know what I'm going through?"

"Last year, back in America, I met a guy. We used to go to the same school when we were little, but he moved away. A few years later, I met him again on Facebook and we hit it off immediately! We would chat for hours online, then he would text me every day. One day, we decided to meet up outside of school since we didn't have any classes together. We went to the park, and talked for hours. I told him things that I hadn't even told my best friend; I just felt so close to him! I thought that it went well, but I was wrong. His texts became less frequent, and he would only talk to me at school if we ran into each other. Then... he just stopped talking to me. He got a girlfriend a few days later. I still have no idea what I did wrong," I explained.

"He was technically my first date... and I felt like I had messed up so bad. I kept asking myself why he didn't like me. Was I too ugly? Too annoying? Too fat? I started to criticize myself, constantly. I would look in the mirror, and be so disgusted with my appearance. I wore humongous sweaters that went down to my knees to hide my 'belly rolls' and felt self-conscious when I had to wear skirts, shorts, or t-shirts."

"How did you get over it?" Joy mumbled as she wiped away a few tears.

"I made a promise to myself. I promised that I wouldn't cry over his sorry butt anymore, because he obviously didn't care for me that much. I started wearing clothes that not only flattered my body type, but made me feel pretty. I promised that I wouldn't change who I was just to impress a guy who didn't care. I promised myself to treat 'me' with dignity, and be proud of myself." I smiled as she gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you Rory. You know, you would be a really good therapist or counselor one day," She laughed.

"No problem," I said as I took a tissue and wiped away the mascara running down her cheeks.

"Do you think you could walk downstairs with me? I just don't want everyone harassing me," Joy asked as I linked my arm with hers.

"Of course, Joy. If anyone says a word, they'll be sorry they ever messed with Aurora Dawson!" We giggled as we entered the living room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? :)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: Visions and Eavesdroppers

_**Welcome back to the Mysteries of New Anubis! So, I've got a poll up on my profileabout whether or not I should do a mini-story on the side following the plot of Angus, Thongs, and Snogging with the HOA characters? What do you think? If you could just vote in the poll, it would really help! Anyways, enjoy the new chappie! :)**_

* * *

><p>I wake from my peaceful sleep when my alarm clock goes off. I sigh and take a peek at the time. Six-thirty... I groan and drag my lazy butt out of bed. Shuffling over to my closet, I pull out my uniform and head to the bathroom.<p>

I enter my room about a half-hour later and start on my make-up, just as Mara wakes up.

"Trying to beat Amber to the bathroom?" Mara chuckles as she gets out of bed.

"No. I usually have to get up really early or else I'll be late. I tend to be really slow in the mornings," I laugh. She giggles and goes to take her shower. Ten minutes later, I finish my make-up and start on my hair.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about being slow," Mara laughs as she comes back in. I gape at her hair, which is already half-dried.

"How are you so fast?"

"I have three brothers. You learn how to be fast when you have to fight to brush your teeth!" We both laugh and finish getting ready. By eight o' clock, we're both ready and head down to breakfast.

"Morning everybody," I say as I grab some bacon and a chocolate-chip muffin.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, this term we'll be learning about the gods and goddesses of Ancient Egypt," Our history teacher, Mr. Winkler, says before turning to the board. He starts drawing a bunch of symbols on the board.<p>

"Most of the gods or goddesses had a symbol of some sort that represented their powers. For example, Hathor was represented by cows and Wadjet was represented by snakes."

My mind begins to think back to the gold riddle in the attic. The six animals of Wadjet... I look at Noah who must have just come to the same conclusion. We smile at each other and turn our attention back to the lesson.

* * *

><p>"So we're obviously looking for snakes, but where are we going to find six of them?" I wonder out loud as Noah and I walk back to Anubis House after school.<p>

"Maybe they're in the house somewhere? I mean, the clue was in the attic; why wouldn't the snakes be?"

"Maybe," He holds the door open for me as we enter the house.

"Nobody's home yet. Do you want to start looking?"

"Sure. You take the living room; I'll take the kitchen," I say as we split up. I start looking through each cupboard, and by the fifth I start to give up. I go over to the last cupboard and gasp. There, embedded on the doors, are the six snakes we've been looking for!

"Noah! Come here!" He runs in and smiles as we pull out the snakes. I put them in my book-bag and face him.

"I'm going to go get changed. Do you want to meet me in my room after you finish your homework?"

"Sounds good," I smile and run upstairs to my room. I grab a blue and white striped tank top, jeans, and my favorite navy Converse and change before heading downstairs again.

I decide to get started on our math (or as the Brits call it 'maths') homework, but Fabian and Nina walked into the common room, arguing.

"Fabian! I don't know what they were doing up there! All I know is, she was standing there, and then golden letters appeared!"

"But if they just appeared, do you think they could know about Sibuna?"

"I DON"T KNOW!" Nina yelled before they finally noticed me.

"Oh! H-Hey Rory. What's u-up?" Fabian stutters.

"Nothing much. Just doin' math homework," I reply as I turn back to the worksheet.

"Mind if we join you?" Nina asks.

"Nope, go ahead," Nina sits next to me and Fabian takes the seat next to hers.

"So, I meant to ask you... what were you doing in the attic on Saturday?" Nina asked. I look up from my homework and give her a questioning look.

"Noah and I were just touring the house a bit. What were you doing in the attic?" Nina's face paled a bit, but quickly re-composed.

"I was looking for something," She muttered before pulling out her books.

* * *

><p>"So now that we've got the snakes... what do we do with them?" Noah asks as we fall onto my bed, shoulder to shoulder. I shrug my shoulders and finger one of the snakes.<p>

"The riddle said that after we find the snakes, we'll see the next clue soon. I guess we'll just have to wait," I sigh as somthing shiny on the wall catches my eye. I walk over to it and see a glimmer of gold, similar to the one we found in the attic. I reach out and touch it, and get pulled into another vision.

There are two figures, a man and a woman, sitting in a lavish room together, but their faces are blurry. The man is pacing frantically, but the woman is sitting on a golden stool.

"Osiris, what are we to do? If we do not give up our lives, then the evil one shall succeed. But if we do, then the land we have worked so hard to create will fall into ruins!" The woman cried before burying her head in her hands. Her black hair fell around her like a veil, further masking her facial features. Her stomach was swollen, as if she were heavily pregnant. A necklace was dangling from her neck, and it looked a little familiar. The only problem was I couldn't figure out how I'd seen it before.

"My darling, you must relax. Ma'at and Thoth are devising a plan as we speak. All we must do is sit and wait," Osiris soothed. His dark brown hair was very short, but his face was blurred out as well. As he knelt beside her, his necklace dangled from his neck as well. I was sure that I'd seen his before too, but my mind was all fuzzy.

"I know, but I cannot help it. What if we fail? What will happen to Egypt? What will happen to our siblings, and our child? What will happen to us?" Isis wimpered as he pulled her into a comforting embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair while she cried.

"No matter what happens, whether or not the prophecy is fulfilled, we will be together and with our child for eternity. No one can conquer true love... not even the evil one." The scene faded from them to a dark room. Walking towards a wall with golden heiroglyphics on it, I saw another message appear.

_The Lower Egyptian Cobras have hissed... but the Upper Egyptian Vultures haven't called... Search for the five in the place where the Black Bird rests... Or the gods will surely be appalled..._

I came back to reality as swiftly as I had left it, and turned towards Noah.

"Did you have another vision?" I nod and sit next to him on the bed.

"Osiris and Isis were sitting in a room talking about a prophecy, but I couldn't see what they looked like. Then I was in a dark room with gold heiroglyphics in it, and I found another riddle. We have to find some 'Upper Egyptian Vultures' where the black bird rests. Any ideas?" I ask.

"I might have a few," A voice says from the doorway. I turn slowly and smile nervously at the person.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So who was spying on Noah and Rory? What's up with the snakes and vultures? Why were Osiris and Isis's faces blurry? Review and leave your opinions! Thanks for reading! :)<strong>_

_**Also, whoever can answer this question gets a shout-out in the next chapter!**_

_**What booth does Mick run on Parent's Day in Season 1?**_


	6. Chapter 6: We're related?

_**So this chapter might be a little short, but it's important! ;) Anyways, did y'all see Friday's episode? If there isn't a Fabina reunion or kiss after this... Nick is going to get a very strongly worded hate letter. I can't wait for the hour long finale though! I'm sad it's ending, but I wanna see what happens! And... Joy was down in the tunnels! Oh My Anubis, please let her take Nina's place, and then fall down a pitfall too! I'm so excited! **_

_**Also, since nobody answered the question from the last chapter, the answer was the History Booth.**_

_**Finally, I wanna give a shout out to EatYourKimChi, for reviewing all of my chapters so far, and for being an amazing reader! Thank you so much! :D**_

_**Okay, author's note over. Enjoy the chappie! :)**_

* * *

><p>I turn and smile nervously at the person in the doorway, but all I get is a glare. She walks in, her combat boots thumping against the floor, and sits on my bed with me and Noah.<p>

"So what's this about a Black Bird and vultures?" Patricia smirks while crossing her legs.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Newbies! I'm not Amber, I actually know when something is up!" Patricia says as Amber runs in.

"I heard my name!"

"Amber, I wasn't calling you! But since you're here, you can help me interrogate these two," Patricia explains as Amber sits next to her.

"Interrogate? About what?" Nina asks as she, Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie walk in.

"Were you guys eavesdropping or just standing outside my door for no reason?" I joke as they all sit down.

"A bit of both actually," Amber says as Patricia elbows her.

"So, spill it Newbies."

I take a deep breath and begin, "Our first night here, everyone else in the house was looking for you guys. I looked in the attic, and I overheard you guys talking about the pendants. I told Noah, and we went to the attic the next day. We found the pendants and... took two." Noah and I pull out our pendants as Nina gasps.

"So that's where those went! I knew we were missing two!"

"After we got these, I saw something shiny on the wall. I touched it and it gave me this... vision, I guess. There were all these people standing in a circle, but two caught my eye. They were so sad, and they were holding hands. A voice kept ringing through my head, saying 'Osiris and Isis'. Then, the first riddle appeared and told us to find six snakes," I say as I hold out the snakes.

"They were embedded in one of the cabinets in the kitchen. We came up here, and then I saw another shiny thing on my wall. I got another vision, and I saw, what I think is, Osiris and a very pregnant Isis talking about a prophecy. Then I saw another riddle. It said that we had to find five vultures where the Black Bird rests," I sigh as I finally finish my explanation. Everyone's mouths are open in shcok, except for Noah.

"Well, I suppose now that you're actually deeper into the mystery than we are... Sibuna? Should we take a vote?" Jerome asks everyone raises their hand. I look at Nina for explanation, but Amber squeals before I can get an answer.

"Yay! You guys are official Sibunas now!"

"What's a Sibuna?" Noah asks.

"Anubis backwards. It's our club, and we basically solve mysteries and stuff. During Nina's first year here, we found the Cup of Ankh and discovered that she was the Chosen One. Last year, we found the Mask of Anubis!"

"Wait a second... you're the Chosen One? And you're looking for a Chosen Sister, right?" I asked as a million thoughts ran through my head.

"Yeah. why?"

"The Chosen Sister is probably the Chosen One's sister," I explained as Nina's face contorted with confusion.

"But I don't have a sister."

"Maybe it means like a spiritual sister? Or a sister-hood?" Fabian suggested.

"Idea! Why don't we ask Nina about her family, and see if any of us can figure something out?" Amber said as we Nina began her tale.

"Well... I live with my Gran from my dad's side of the family, Evelyn Meridian Martin, becasue my parents died in a car wreck when I was three. My dad's name was Patrick James Martin, and my mom's name was Hannah Marie Martin. Her maiden name was Carlton, though. We used to live in Georgia, but after their death I went down to Florida to live with my Gran."

"Wait a sec... Carlton?" I ask as everyone looks at me suspiciously.

"Uh-huh."

"My mom's maiden name was Carlton, too. Her full name was Diana Nicole Carlton, now Dawson," Nina's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"I had an Aunt Diana! I haven't seen her since my parents died though. I think she was there when the court was discussing who I would live with. I remember she had a daughter, but I can't think of her name. So, maybe we're..."

"Cousins?" We both say at the same time. Everyone's faces are filled with shock at the fact that Nina and I are related, and that one of Amber's plans actually worked.

"Falls off his chair in amazement," Alfie says as we all laugh.

"I can call my mom tonight or tomorrow and ask her about it. Do you want to talk to her when I do?"

"Yeah... that'd be nice," Nina and I smile at each other before Trudy calls for dinner.

My parents have some explaining to do...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, anybody wanna review? ;)<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7: A Bittersweet Revelation

_**Hey y'all! So a few announcements before we get this chapter started.**_

_**1) From now on, I'll be doing different POVs in the chapters.**_

_**2) If you didn't know, this takes place after season 2, so Fabina, Amfie, and Peddie are dating in this fic. Mickara is still together, and Joy is still going after Fabian a little bit. Kinda season 2 and my idea of season 3 combined, I guess. ;)**_

_**Speaking of season 2... OMA! I absolutely loved it! The only parts I didn't like were that Eddie was the Osirian instead of Fabian, and Amber ruined the Fabina kiss. On the brightside, at least they're together! :D If you have a twitter, make sure you trend #WeNeedHouseOfAnubisSeason3 to let Nickelodean know! Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Rory's POV ~<strong>

"Nina, come here!" I call as I pull out my cell phone. I scroll through my contacts before finally finding the one I want.

"Yeah Rory?" Nina asks as she shuts my bedroom door behind her.

"There's some people I think you should meet. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Nina sighs as I hit the talk button, and then turn on the speaker-phone. My cell phone rings for a few seconds before I hear my mother's voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom!"

"Rory, sweetie! I'm so glad you called! How's England?"

"Amazing! I love it here!"

"Well that's great, honey. Have you made any new friends?" I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the oncoming akwardness.

"Yeah, actually there's someone I want you to meet. You're on speaker, so you can go ahead and say 'hi'. Mom, this is Nina Martin. Nina, this is my mom, Diane Dawson."

"Hi Mrs. Dawson! It's nice to meet you!" Nina smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too! I trust that my daughter has been behaving well?"

"Mom!" I laugh.

"She's awesome Mrs. Dawson! You have absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"Well, that's good to hear!"

"Hey, Mom? We actually had something to ask you about."

"Fire away," Mom says as I explain our earlier revelation.

"So Nina might be my cousin, and your niece," I hear my mother sigh and start to get a little nervous.

"Well... I suppose the truth had to come out sooner or later. Rory, do you remember when I was skeptical of your scholarship when you got your acceptance letter?"

"Yeah, you didn't want me to go at first. Why?"

"Nina is the only reason I let you go to England, besides the educational experience."

"But... why?"

"It was time that you two were reunited."

"Reunited?" Nina asks as she grabs my hand in hers, looking for a bit of support.

"You girls are related, but... not in the way you think you are..." My mother says as I squeeze Nina's hand tighter. I needed support now too.

"And j-just how a-are we related?" I stutter.

"Rory... you and Nina are twins."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Nina's POV ~<strong>

"T-twins?" I whisper as my world begins to spin wildly. How is it possible? We don't even look alike!

"But Mom! We don't look anything alike!" Rory says, as if she were reading my mind.

"Haven't you ever heard of fraternal twins? You were born at the same time, but look different!" Mrs. Dawson explains as Rory and I look at each other.

I can see a few minor similarities. Our hair is the same color, but hers is wavy and mine is curly. Rory's nose was similar to mine, and her chin had the same birthmark that mine had.

With the similarites, though, are the differences that led us to believe that we weren't related. My eyes were emerald green while hers were a deep blue. Rory was curvy while I, however, was stick-thin.

"Wait... if we're twins... then are you my mother?" I ask.

"This is going to sound a bit... crazy. But if you want to know the truth, then you will have to hear me out from start to finish,"

"This oughta be good," Rory sighed as Mrs. Dawson, or whatever I was supposed to call her, began her story.

"Nina, did anyone tell you how your parents died?"

"Yeah, they got in a car wreck. Why?"

"It's true that they got in an accident, but it wasn't really an accident. Your parents were historians, and were currently working on an Egyptian mystery having to due with the gods of ancient Egypt. Their research led them into some trouble, however. A group of very bad people caught word of their research and blackmailed them into joining the organization and revealing their research.

"A few months later, the group demanded that they give them something called the Paragons. Your parents had no idea what the Paragons were, seeing as how they hadn't been able to finish their research with all of the blackmailing. The group, however, didn't believe them. One night, as they were driving home, one of the group's members purposely ran into their car, killing your parents."

"M-My parents were murdered?"

"In a way... I suppose so."

"So how did Rory and I get seperated, if we're twins?"

"In your mother's will, she requested that you two be placed under my and Rory's father's care. Rory, your father and I were having trouble starting a family, and we had wanted children so badly. Your mother had put that in her will to help us, as well as give you two a home. Your father, however, had requested to put you two into your grandmother's care. After a long court battle, the court placed Nina in your grandmother's care, and you in our care.

"Your grandmother lived in Florida, so we were going to move down there. Unexpectedly, however, we ended up pregnant with your sister. Because of this, we couldn't move so you two forgot about each other. Your grandmother and I kept in touch, though. We updated each other on both of your lives," Mrs. Dawson finishes as I wipe away the tears that have started rolling down my cheeks.

"So you're telling me... that I'm not only adopted, but my birth parents are dead and I have a twin sister who was seperated from me? Not only that, but also had a grandmother that you talked to, but never had the decency to tell me?" Rory whimpered as I squeezed her hand again.

"Rory, honey, I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know how to explain something like this!"

"You know what? I think I'm going to have to call you later. Bye Mom... if I can even call you that anymore."

"Rory-" Mrs. Dawson started, but Rory had ended the call. As Rory started shaking and sobbing, I pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe she would keep something like this from me! I know it's big, but... I deserve to know about my sister!" We wept together for a little while before we had calmed down enough.

"So what do we do now?" I ask as Rory wipes her eyes.

"I think for now... we just take it as it goes."

"Okay. I actually need some air anyways. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Goodnight... sis," We both giggle a bit as I shut her door and head out to the porch.

* * *

><p>I sigh and grip the porch railing tightly as the cool, night breeze hits my face. It helps my warm face calm down after my earlier episode, and helps clear my mind. I get so lost in the peace that I jump when I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist.<p>

"I thought I saw you come out here," Fabian whispers in my ear as I shiver. I turn around and see his beautiful brown eyes looking at me intently.

"I just needed to... make sense of some things," I whimper as the memories and previous events resurface again.

"Nina, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," Fabian worries as I fling myself into his embrace, sobbing hysterically. He rubs small circles on the small of my back with one hand, and smooths my hair with the other. I calm down a few minutes later and explain everything that happened.

"Oh Neens... I'm so sorry," He murmurs into my hair. I pull away and kiss him sweetly before he pulls me over to the porch swing and sets me in his lap.

"It's going to be okay, you know. You won't be going through this alone. You have Rory, and Sibuna, and me," I smile and stroke his cheek with my thumb as I kiss him again. My hand rests on his cheek while the other one slides up from his chest to his neck, pulling him closer to me. His hands slide down to my hips and stroke them as his tongue flicks against my lower lip. I happily let him in, and almost moan when our tongues make contact. We continue for a few more minutes before we have to pull away for breath.

"Woah..." I breathe as we smile at each other. Seeing his perfect face reminds me of the mascara trails that are probably staining my cheeks and making me look terrible. I go to wipe them away, but Fabian grabs my hands and pulls them down.

"You're gorgeous Nina. Don't ever think otherwise," Fabian whispers as I lay my head on his chest, wrap my arms around him, and doze off with a smile on my face. Today may have been crazy, but at least I had Fabian as my rock. He would always be there for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, why don't you review? You get a free internet cookie! (::)<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: Sleeping Beauty and Jeronimo

_**Hey y'all! I'm updating earlier then usual cause it's gonna be a busy weekend for me. Saturday I have to help out at a 5K for my mom's work, and Sunday I'm gonna try to see the Hunger Games! I'm so excited!**_

_**So this chapter I included a little Amfie, Nory drama, and Jory fluff. Hope y'all like it! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Amber's POV ~<strong>

_I walk into a large boutique filled with pink dresses and spin in a slow circle, taking in my surroundings. All I can see is pink, which is a dream come true, but I see Alfie standing in front of the most gorgeous dress._

_"Alfie!" I squeal as he lifts me up and spins me around in a circle. We laugh as he twirls me around the store._

_"Ambs, I love you so much. So, in honor of our special date tonight, you can pick one dress."_

_"Just one, boo?" I pout._

_"Alright... maybe five," He laughs as I start to comb through the racks. I'm about to pull out the perfect dress when I hear someone calling me._

* * *

><p>"Amber! Wakey, wakey!" Nina shakes me and pulls my pink comforter off me. I look at the alram clock next to my bed. It's seven-thirty... on a Saturday morning. The first Saturday of the school year to be exact.<p>

"Neens! Why did you wake me this early! I was having the most amazing dream," I sigh as I walk over to my closet and pull out my clothes. Sadly, none of them are as pretty as the ones in my dream.

"Sorry, but I have some important news for Sibuna. We're all going to the clearing," Nina says as I inspect her outfit. She's wearing a soft blue sweater, white denim shorts, and gray Converse. I wouldn't have complained, but then I saw her bag.

"Nina Martin! How can you even think about leaving this house when your bag doesn't even match your outfit!"

"Sorry, Amber. We're only going to the clearing for an hour anyways."

"Still, what would Victoria Beckham do? She would change her purse!"

"No, she would get her butt out of bed and meet me downstairs in ten minutes, that's what!" Nina laughed as left the room.

I pull on my pink skirt and white button up tank top before strapping my Mary-Jane pumps. I know we're going to the woods, but a girl has to look her best right? I shut the bedroom door behind me as I walk downstairs.

"Amber, did you not hear me when I said clearing? As in outdoors?" Nina chuckled as I grabbed a muffin from the counter.

"I think she looks gorgeous," Alfie sighs as I take my seat next to him. I peck his cheek and look at Patricia as she walks in with Fabian. Patricia's wearing a white t-shirt with the words 'I'm a fighter, not a lover' and a ninja on it, grey jeans, and black combat boots.

"Does anybody in this house have any fashion sense at all?" I groan as Patricia takes her seat, and Fabian sits next to Nina.

"Morning guys," Noah and Jerome say as they enter the dining room. They sit and begin to eat their breakfast before I realize something.

"Hey, where's Rory?" Everyone looks up and looks at her empty seat. Nina sighs and we all look at her in confusion.

"I thought this might happen... I'll go get her," Nina says, but Rory walks in before she can stand. She's wearing a a brown tank top with a over-sized tan cardigan over it, denim shorts, a tan beanie, and brown motorcycle boots. She grabs a single apple and takes the empty seat next to Noah, but just stares at the place-mat in front of her. Her eyes look a little blood-shot, so nobody speaks. I however, being the nice person I am, decide to strike a conversation with the poor girl.

"Cute hat, Rory! Where'd you get it?"

"Huh? Oh, Forever 21."

"I love that store! Maybe we can go there next weekend!" I squeal as Rory smiles a little.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Rory's POV ~<strong>

Why did I agree with Nina to tell everyone our situation? I understand why she told Fabian (he is her boyfriend after all), but why does Sibuna have to know? She may be best friends with these people, but I barely know them. The only person I would even think about telling would be either Noah or Mara, who have become my best friends here, but even then I still wouldn't tell them! I bet none of the other people coming with us even noticed I was coming. Everyone was paired up in front of me. Fabian and Nina were holding hands, Alfie and Amber were, literally, skipping, and Jerome, and Patricia were arguing about some movie. Noah and I were walking behind them at a slower pace in silence.

"You okay?" I jumped a bit and looked up. Noah was looking at me strangely.

"Um... yeah. I'm fine."

"Really? 'Cause you look like someone told you your dog died."

"Like I said two seconds ago, I'm fine."

"Rory-"

"Noah! I. Am. Fine!" I snapped. I saw the hurt in his eyes and immediately regretted it. "Noah-"

"I get it. You're fine," He mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Noah's POV ~<strong>

After our little 'spat', everyone arrived at the Sibuna clearing. Rory sat next to me on a log while everybody else got situated. A few tense minutes later, Nina finally spoke up.

"Alright, you guys are probably wondering why I called a Sibuna meeting. Well, Rory and I have some news. You know how we found out we might've been cousins?" Everyone nodded. "Um... we're actually sisters."

I think my eyes might've actually fallen out of my head. I look over at Rory who's staring at the ground. So that's why she was snippy earlier.

Nina explained the rest of the story, and it was silent for a few minutes before I heard a few sniffles coming from Rory.

"My parents, if that's even what they are anymore, lied to me my whole life. Everything I've ever known has been a lie, and I was stupid enough to believe it."

"No Rory, you had no idea! This was in no way your fault!" Patricia said, reaching out to touch Rory's shoulder. Rory jumped up and sprinted away before she could comfort her though.

"Rory!" Jerome shouted as he chased after her. Wait... what?

* * *

><p><strong><span>~ Jerome's POV ~<span>**

"Rory!" I yelled as she ran away. I knew how she felt, what with the situation with my parents when I was younger. Of course, my dad and I were slowly getting back to good terms, but it doesn't really get rid of those early memories. With these thoughts, and the pretty girl quickly disappearing into the forest, I followed her.

A few minutes of walking through the woods later, I heard a few sobs from up in a tree. Rory.

"Mind if I join you?" I smirk as she jumps, startled by my prescence. She scowls and wipes her cheeks.

"Why? Wanna make fun of the newbie for being a cry-baby?"

"Ow! Your words hurt Dawson!"

"Technically it's Martin now," I climb up the tree and sit on a branch across from her. "Why did you follow me?" She asked.

"I get what you're going through."

"Oh really? What's your story?"

"I was dumped here when I was five. My parents never loved me, and they didn't even pretend to. I spent all of my holidays here, even summer break. This is where I grew up. Last year, my sister, Poppy, was shipped here. Our parents didn't care about either of us. My mother rarely wrote, and I hadn't heard from my father in nearly two years."

"Jerome, I'm so sorry! I didn't know-"

"It's fine. I get that you're mad at your 'parents', but don't write them off completely."

"But, you just said that haven't talked to your parents in years."

"You didn't let me finish. After Poppy came, she started searching for our father. We found him in a nearby jail, and we sort of reconciled. It's still tense, but he's my dad. Like they say, you can't pick your family so you might as well deal with them," I winked.

"Thanks Jerome," She smiled and kissed my cheek. I won't deny the tingles I felt, but I'm Jerome Clarke, so I smirk and play it cool.

"Anytime, Princess."

"Princess? I think you're confusing me with Amber!" Rory cocked an eyebrow at me as I laughed.

"No, no! Your full name is Aurora, like Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty."

"Well then, Jeronimo! I suggest we get back before I prick myself on a spinning wheel."

"Jeronimo? Where the hell did you come up with Jeronimo?"

"A good princess never reveals her secrets!" Rory laughed before jumping out of the tree and running towards the house.

"I thought magicians were the only ones who had to hide their secrets!" I chuckled as I chased after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please go check out my new story: Love, In the Strangest Places! It includes every possible couple. I've got the Malfie chapter up, and Palfie should be coming soon! ;)<strong>

**Review? :)**


	9. Author's Note

Hey y'all! So this story is on a brief hiatus. Why? Well...

I'm stuck.

I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas right now, and I'm working on a new side-project too.

It's called Kingdom Anubis, and it's a House of Anubis/Kingdom Hearts crossover. It follows the plot of KH1, but has the House of Anubis characters. It contains **Fabina**,** Peddie**, and _slight_** Jerina**. So, who's who?

* * *

><p><em><strong>GOOD GUYS<strong>_

Sora ~ Fabian

Donald ~ Eddie

Goofy ~ Alfie

King Mickey ~ Jasper

Queen Minnie ~ Trudy

Daisy ~ Patricia

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAD GUYS<strong>_

Riku ~ Jerome

Maleficent ~ Vera

Ansem ~ Victor

Heartless ~ Jackals

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRINCESSES OF RUSHES (Heart in KH1)<strong>_

Kairi ~ Nina

Sleeping Beauty ~ Piper

Cinderella ~ Amber

Jasmine ~ Mara

Alice ~ Amelia Pinches

Belle ~ Poppy

Snow White ~ Sarah

* * *

><p>I'll update TMONA as soon as I get some ideas, but for now please go check out Kingdom Anubis!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: The Prophecy and Beetles

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Word of warning: this chapter is short and sucks. If you have any ideas you wanna share, either PM me or Review. So, why did I update so quickly when I said earlier that I was stuck? Well...<strong>_

_**I was looking at my story stats and nearly 30 people immediately read the author's note within the forst day it was posted while Kingdom Anubis (which I was working on) had a total of 4 readers within the two days it's been up. I get that it's a crossover so less people would probably read it, but do you know how discouraging it is to write nearly 3 thousand words, and then only have 4 people read it and not even review? I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but it makes me feel like I was posting for nothing.**_

_**So, if you just take the time to read Kingdom Anubis and tell me if I should continue it along with this story, I would really appreciate it!**_

_**Plus, I have a posting schedule for my stories on my profile if you wanna know when I usually post.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reads my stories. I love you all! :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Rory's POV ~<strong>

"So we all know the plan, right?" Nina asks as we peek through the girls' corridor door. Victor was currently sitting in his office, petting Corbierre. What kind of a freak is he?

"Yep!" Amber says and goes into the hall with Alfie to initaite the mission.

"Watch out Alfie!" Amber screams as Alfie tumbles down the stairs. She runs to Victor's office to get him, and makes her way downstairs.

"Go!" Jerome says as Fabian, Nina, and I run to the office. We comb through all of his drawers, but eventually find the five golden vultures in the door-frame.

"Did you get them?" Patricia asks as we rush back to the corridor.

"Every last one!" I smile. We high-five and head to Amber and Nina's room after Amber and Alfie rejoin us.

"Oh my gosh, someone make the room stop spinning," Alfie grumbles as we sit down. Amber puts his head between his knees and rubs his back as we inspect the figurines. A glimmer of light by Nina's bed grabs my attention, and I recognize it as a 'Vision Spot' as I like to call them. I touch and feel myself being pulled into the dream.

"Hello Aurora," A woman speaks from across the dark room. I recognize the voice as Isis's, but still get startled and a little nervous.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Egyptian Afterlife. You're only visiting though, do not worry."

"Oh... why am I here?"

"You have heard of the Prophecy, have you not?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure what it is exactly."

"Back in my age, my fellow deities and I were being attacked by the Evil One. We were faced with a difficult decision: die for our beloved Egypt and defeat the Evil One, or live and watch Egypt fall into ruins. It is obvious which path we chose, but before we sacrificed ourselves we cast a spell on ourselves. Sometime in the future, our souls would be reincarnated into the bodies of twelve young people. They were to be the Reincarnation, the ones who would forever banish the Evil One, for he escaped shortly after we sacrificed ourselves."

"Woah... talk about ironic... and bad! Totally bad!"

"It is alright Aurora. I have a feeling you might be wondering why I am contacting you."

"Yeah a little bit."

"Well... you are my reincarnation. That is why you keep having these visions of me. That is also why you have my pendant. All of your housemates are reincarnations as well. In fact, I believe my husband's soul lives within your friend, Noah."

"So, I'm really a goddess?"

"In a sense, yes," Isis said before my vision began to blur, "We don't have much time left. You must beware the Evil One, Aurora. He wishes to harm you and your friends."

"How can I stop him?"

"You must find the last golden animal. Look for it in the house's entryway. Good luck, Aurora."

I wake up to see everyon huddled around me.

"Well... what happened?" Nina asked as I got up. I walked to the door and turned to Sibuna.

"We've got a beetle to find and evil to conquer. Sibuna?"

"Sibuna."


	11. HoA: Amazing News! not a chapter

Sorry, this isn't a chapter, but it contains some very good news!

If you follow the House of Anubis cast on Twitter or checked the Facebook page, then you might already know this, but...

_**HOUSE OF ANUBIS HAS BEEN CONFIRMED FOR A SEASON 3! ***starts squealing like Amber*_

I'm so physched! Still a little sad the Nathalia's not going to be on it, but everyone else is returning, I think.

Who else is as excited as I am? :D


	12. Chapter 10: Nina's what!

I'm back! Sorry for the lack of update, but I've been sick. That and state testing is next week, so the teachers have been bombarding us with review homework. It's been a messed up month, but there's nothing I can do except blame society for making me take these horrible exams ;p.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Rory's POV ~<strong>_

It's been a few days since Sibuna and I had found the beetle. Contrary to what we'd believed, finding the beetle just put us into a deeper rut. No clues or 'vision spots' showed up. I remembered Isis saying something about the rest of our housemates being reincarnations, but I wasn't sure what to do with that bit of info yet. My thoughts were interrupted when Mara burst into our room, bawling.

"Mara? What's wrong?"

"Mick- us- over!"

"What?" I gasped as she buried her face in her pillow. "Amber!" I called.

"What's up, Ro?" She smiled, using her special nickname for me, until she saw Mara.

"Can you organize a Girl's Night, or something?" Amber nodded and ran out the door to plan. I rubbed Mara's back as she sniffled.

"He dumped me because I was too... different. Not as popular as him."

"Hey, popularity isn't all it's cracked up to be. And it's his loss for being stupid enough to believe that it is. He probably just lost the best thing he's ever had."

"Thanks, Rory. You're the best," She smiled.

"Hey, it's what I do!" I grinned, hugging her.

* * *

><p>Mara and I had just changed into our pajamas when we heard a knock at the door. I looked at Mara in her Hello Kitty pajamas and smiled. Amber, Nina, Joy, and Patricia entered and gave Mara a hug, having been informed of her break-up earlier.<p>

"So, who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Amber squealed as she sat down, her pink polka dot pajamas swishing as she descended.

"Really Amber? That's so... girly!" Patricia groaned as she picked at something on her black tank top and grey shorts.

"Come on Patricia; it'll be fun!" Joy grinned. She was dressed in a cream top and blue shorts.

"Nina, truth or dare?" Amber said.

"Truth," She decided. She straightened out her 'I Love Nerds' pajamas (typical, right?) and sat up.

"How many times have you and Fabian kissed?" Nina gulped and stuttered nervously.

"U-uh... tw-twenty...ish," she whispered as we all squealed, including Joy. She'd been doing well with getting over Fabian. "Rory, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to go downstairs and dance in front of all the boys!" I stopped smiling after that. I looked down at my pajamas, a blue sweater and short plaid bottoms. The sweater masked most of my upper body curves, but my shorts showed off a lot of leg (and a lot of fat).

"Like this? Do you want them to laugh at all my jiggly-wiggling?"

"What jiggling?"

"My legs. They're chubby..." I joked quietly.

"They are not chubby! They're curvy, healthy, and natural! In fact, I wish I had your legs; mine are meant to be a chicken's!" Joy cried, shaking her legs in the air.

"Haha, thanks Joy."

"If you don't wanna do it in front of the boys, at least do it in front of us," Nina encouraged. Smiling, I did the chicken dance. Soon enough everyone else joined in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Nina's POV ~<strong>_

It'd been about an hour after we'd gone to bed when I heard the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

_Chosen One... Come to me..._

I stood and followed the voice, entranced, out of the house and into the woods. I knew something freaky was going on, but I couldn't do anything about it anyways.

_You're so close..._

The voice continued for a while longer until I reached the old warehouse. Suddenly, a cloth covered my mouth from behind.

"It's nice to see you again, Chosen One," My attacker cackled. I froze, recognizing that voice instantly.

Rufus Zeno.

"Surprised? I figured, what with me being in an Egyptian underworld for eternity, but being the Osirian has its advantages," He said before I passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Rory's POV ~<strong>_

I woke up the next morning to find everyone still asleep, except for Nina. That was weird. Deciding that she'd probably be at breakfast, I went downstairs.

"Has anyone seen Nina?" I asked the boys.

"No, why?" Eddie asked nervously. Nina'd told me about her Osirian, and I could tell that something was obviously up if he was worried.

"She's not upstairs. Any-" I started before a voice pierced my mind.

_Oh Chosen Sister, so you've finally noticed your Chosen One's absence? Pity, you won't find her yet. Give me the pendants, and you'll get her back though. You have until Saturday, midnight. Choose wisely, Chosen Sister..._

"Rory? What's wrong?" Noah asked, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"N-Nina's gone."

* * *

><p><span>So, to make this more like season 3, and because Nathalia is not returning to House of Anubis for season 3, I had her kidnapped! Creative, yeah? Hehe, review? :)<span>


	13. Another Author's Note?

Hey y'all. I'm so sorry for making you think this was a chapter, but nope :/. So you guys might be wondering where I've been for the past two (or so) weeks. School has been crazy busy lately, and I have so much stuff going on that I have come upon a 50 feet tall wall of writer's block. I only three days of school left, but I still have finals next week. Due to this I will be a brief hiatus to finish the school year, get my bearings, come up with some ideas, and attempt to stay sane while doing so. I am so sorry (I know I do this a lot)! This will under no circumstances be discontinued though! This is the first multi-chap that I've actually semi-planned put, and I will finish it (no matter how bad it turns out :P) Thank you to the people who have stuck with me, and hopefully will continue to, for these past few weeks! I promise I'll make the next chapter an awesome one!

~ BananaBubbles


End file.
